1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of processing a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tomography apparatuses are used to acquire images showing an internal structure of an object. The tomography apparatuses are non-invasive examination devices that capture and process images of details of structures, tissues, flow of fluid, etc., inside a body, and provide the images to a user. A user, e.g., a medical practitioner, may use images output from the tomography apparatuses to diagnose a patient's condition and diseases.
The user may adjust a resolution of a cross-sectional image obtained by tomography apparatuses. To do so, the user may control an amount of X-rays passing through an object. In this case, the user may consider several factors such as a penetration rate of X-rays irradiated onto a portion of the object and a thickness and a density of the portion.